


Daddy's little angel

by Drowse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Castiel, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Angel Castiel, Baby Angels, Baby Castiel, Crowley and Feelings, Cute Castiel, Cute Ending, Dean is a good dad, Family, Fluff, Nearly Human Castiel, No Slash, Protective Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowse/pseuds/Drowse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to sleep in Dean's bed yet again. This time something is really wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's little angel

**Author's Note:**

> Cas is about 3, he is half angel half human. This is basically how Dean finds out his son is half angel.   
> I'd love for my readers to send me prompts, I've been running a little dry with stories lately. Disclaimer: I may not write yours.

Dean felt a tugging on his covers. "Daddy." a small voice whispered. "Daddy, are you awake?" it asked a little louder. Dean rolled over to see his son looking over the edge of the bed. "Cas, baby It's 2 am." Dean groaned, looking over at the clock. "I don't feel good." Cas pouted. Dean didn't even ask how he'd gotten out of his crib. Lately Dean had woken up with Cas in his bed, he'd figured Cas had gotten cold at night and decided to snuggle with his daddy. Cas was a clever little fellow, he'd taken his covers, draped them over the side and climbed out. "What's wrong?" Dean asked. Cas groaned. "I hurt." Cas replied. Cas wasn't crying, so Dean just thought it was an excuse to sleep with him. "You wanna cuddle with daddy, Cas?" Dean asked. Cas nodded. 

  


  


Dean pulled him up and wrapped his arms around him. "My sweet little Castiel." Dean cooed, kissing Cas on the head. Soon they both fell back asleep. Dean woke up around 6 am again, but this time he was up for good. He looked over to see his son fast asleep. He sighed, thankful his son was asleep. He decided to get up and quickly shower. He climbed out of bed as easily as he could. He went into his bathroom, shedding his night clothes. He turned on the shower and quickly peeked into his room again. Cas was still asleep, curled into a ball beneath the covers; his normal sleeping position. Yep, his son was definitely adorable. Dean smiled to himself and returned to the shower. He adjusted the water and quickly got in. He washed his body and hair quickly. He got out, dried off and put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. He was wiping the leftover shaving cream off his face when he heard a wailing cry. All he could think about was some evil thing hurting Cas. His previous years as a hunter taught him to be on high alert and think of the worst possible scenario. He threw the towel down and ran into his room. 

  


  


Cas was sat up in bed, screaming. "Cas! What's wrong?" Dean asked. Castiel tugged the back of his shirt. Dean didn't know what to do. He pulled Cas' shirt off and looked at his back. There were these little black things almost the color of his hair sticking out of his skin in between his shoulder blades and blood coming from the wounds. "Oh my god!" Dean exclaimed. Dean tried his best not to panic as not to further upset Castiel, but Cas screamed louder. "Cas, calm down." Dean told his son, caressing his face. What could he do? The only thing he could think to do is load Cas in the car and drive to Bobby's. Yeah! He'd take Cas to see his uncle! He scooped his still wailing son up and took him to the kitchen. He grabbed a bag and put some ice in it. He gently pressed the ice to Castiel's back. Cas' crying died down to a sniffle and light tears. Dean scooped Cas back up and took him to the bathroom. He found a ace bandage and gently ace bandaged the bag of ice to Cas' back then put him in loose fitting shirt. Dean quickly picked Cas up and put him into the car, trying his best not to agitate his back. 

  


  


"It's OK Cas, grandpa Bobby is gonna take care of you." Dean told his son, looking at him in the mirror. Cas rubbed his eyes and nodded. He was in a lot of pain and was very scared, but then so was Dean. Dean sped to Bobby's house, which only took about 20 minutes, instead of the usual 30-40. He was so thankful that no cops stopped him. How would he look with a toddler wailing in the backseat. When he arrived at Bobby's house, he parked his car and got Cas out of his car seat. Cas had calmed down a little bit now, thankfully. His wailing was up to a sobbing gently. He banged on Bobby's door. No answer. "Please Bobby, be home." Dean groaned. He needed help and this didn't look normal. He banged on the door twice as loud. Suddenly a tired looking, but fully clothed Bobby answered the door. "Dean, it's like 7 in the mornin'!" Bobby huffed. It wasn't that Bobby wasn't happy to see Dean and Cas, he just didn't get a lot of sleep as he was up answering phone calls and researching all night. "Bobby, something's wrong with Cas." Dean announced very seriously. He walked past Bobby and entered the house. Bobby sighed. 

  


  


  


Bobby looked at the small Cas in Dean's arms. His bottom lip was quivering and his blue eyes were filled with tears. "What's wrong with him?" Bobby asked. Dean, wide eyed pulled off Castiel's shirt. Bobby watched as he unwrapped the ace bandage and took off the ice pack to reveal the black appendages sticking out of Castiel's back. Bobby's eyes grew to the size of baseballs. "What the hell is that?" he said. "You tell me. I was in the bathroom and I heard him scream and he had these things growing out of his back!" Dean replied. He just wanted his son to stop hurting. Bobby ran his finger along Cas' skin, causing him to cry out. It was obviously hurting Cas. "Do you think something got to him? I swear I will kill whatever is doing this to him." Dean said, gritting his teeth. Bobby looked at the things a little closer, trying his best not to touch him so he wouldn't hurt Cas. "I've never seen anything like this. I think I can give him a pain reliever so he won't hurt while we research." Bobby told Dean. "Shot?" Cas asked, his ears suddenly perking up. "Yes Cas, a shot." Bobby told the boy. "No shot! No shot!" Cas cried, trying to cover the mysterious things. 

  


  


Dean held onto Cas. "Buddy, if you don't get this shot it's gonna hurt worse. Now will you be a big boy for daddy and take the shot?" Dean asked. Cas whimpered. He nodded. Dean nodded to Bobby, letting him know it was ok to get the kit. Dean held Cas in his arms while Bobby prepared the medication. Cas wept into Dean's shoulder. Bobby got the needle close to Cas' back. "You ready, Cas?" he asked. Cas nodded, crying a little. Bobby stuck him where the things were poking out of his skin. Cas winced and cried a bit. Then Bobby gave him another shot in the other side. Dean rocked Cas in his arms. "It's over, buddy. It's gonna start working in a few minutes." Dean assured Cas. Dean felt so terrible not being able to help Cas. He frowned as he rocked his child. "Is it working, Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. Bobby put some gauze around the appendages, to help the bleeding. Dean sat Cas on the couch and turned on some cartoons for him. "Cas, sit here and watch cartoons while daddy and grandpa Bobby have a talk. We'll be in the kitchen if you need us." Dean told him. Cas laid on his stomach and looked at the TV. Dean closed the kitchen door and sat at the table with Bobby. Bobby handed him a book and he started to read. 

  


  


"We're gonna find whatever did this, Dean." Bobby said, putting his hand on Dean's. Dean clenched his jaw. They'd better find something. Bobby and Dean researched for 2 hours, nothing. No leads on who and/or what could have done this to Cas. Dean slammed his book down in frustration. "Bobby, there's nothing in these books!" he yelled. He crossed his arms and huffed. "Dean, calm down you'll upset Cas." Bobby stated. Dean got up and got himself a beer then returned to the table. Bobby knew he didn't dare say anything about Dean drinking this early. "Dean..." Bobby said. Dean looked at him. "Do you think this has something to do with his real parents?" Bobby whispered. Cas didn't know he was adopted and Dean didn't plan on telling him anytime soon, if at all. "Bobby, even if it did, I don't know who they are." Dean replied, barely above a whisper. That was true. When Dean got Cas the adoption agency didn't tell him anything about Cas' birth parents. Suddenly they heard Cas giggling. Bobby and Dean looked at each other very scared. They both jumped up from their seats and ran into the living room, Dean first. 

  


  


Sitting on the couch with Cas was a man. The man was kinda short, black hair, short beard and he was wearing a full suit, all black. Upon seeing the man, Dean's mind was sent into panic mode. He wanted to snatch Cas from the man's lap, but he was afraid. Snatching Cas up could make the man hurt him. Dean then thought of how the man got in. They hadn't heard the door open at all. "What're you doing here?" Dean asked the man. "Just sitting here watching telly with little Castiel here." the man said in a British accent. He tickled Cas, making him giggle again. Dean got into attack mode, he was just about to grab Cas when Bobby spoke up. "Crowley, you should ask before you just pick up someone's kid." Bobby declared. Dean looked at Bobby. "You know this guy?" he asked. "Yeah, a friend of mine." Bobby responded. "Oh? I wasn't just a friend of yours when you were snogging my face off." Crowley huffed. Dean's eyes widened and he looked at Bobby, who was blushing immensely. "Crowley, let's talk in the kitchen." Bobby said. Crowley shrugged. He put Cas down and followed Dean and Bobby into the kitchen. Bobby shut the doors. "Bobby, do you mind tellin' me who this guy is?" Dean asked, his patience wearing thin. 

  


  


"Dean, this is Crowley my um.." Bobby struggled. "His bed mate." Crowley finished for him, grinning. Dean made a disgusted face. He was happy that Bobby found someone and he didn't care that it was a man, but thinking about them together was just too much. "Crowley, this is Dean Winchester." Bobby said, blushing up a storm. "Pleasure." Crowley stated. Dean nodded at him. "Listen boys, I know what's wrong with Cas and I know how to fix him." Crowley said. "What's wrong with him then?" Dean asked. "You see, Dean Winchester, Castiel is an angel." Crowley explained. Dean was surprised at that, so was Bobby judging by the look on his face. "Well, half angel half human to be exact." Crowley added. Crowley walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Craig, something Dean didn't see when he got his beer earlier. Crowley poured himself a glass and took a sip. "Those black things coming out of his back are his wings." Crowley told them. "And I was getting him to trust me so I could get the rest of them to come out." Dean held up his hand. "Whoa, whoa. And how were you going to do that?" he asked. "Trust me." Crowley told him, setting down his glass. 

  


  


"I don't know how things work from where you come from, but I don't have an tendency to trust people I just met." Dean replied. Bobby elbowed him. Crowley was the only lead they had. Bobby wondered why he didn't call him to begin with. Crowley pushed open the kitchen door and went into the living room. Dean and Bobby followed. Crowley had Cas in his arms and was holding him away from his body. "Be careful, you're gonna drop him." Dean said, wishing this guy would stop picking up his son. "That's the idea." Crowley told him. And before Dean could react, Crowley let go of Castiel. Dean couldn't react fast enough, though he reached out and tried to catch him. Dean closed his eyes, but he never heard Cas hit the ground. He opened his eyes and he saw Castiel floating, two black wings flapping quietly. Dean's eyes opened wide. "Cas! You're flying!" he exclaimed. He laughed. Cas floated to the ground and his wings disappeared. "You won't see them anymore, unless Cas wants you to see them." Crowley told them. Dean gave Crowley and thankful look. "Nice meeting you boys." Crowley announced. He winked at Bobby, who blushed yet again. "See ya later, Cas." he said. Cas waved at him and he disappeared.  


  


  


Dean couldn't believe his eyes. A man disappeared right in front of him. Dean shook his head, trying to process the events of the day. "Bobby, I'll be back tomorrow and you can explain this all to me, but right now I'm going to take Cas home, we're going to get some food and we're going back to bed." Dean declared. Bobby smiled, he know what he'd be doing the rest of the day; taking phone calls or maybe he'd call Crowley and see if he wanted to have a drink. Cas held his arms up at Bobby. Bobby picked him up and hugged him tight. "Bye pop. Love you." Cas said. Bobby chuckled. "I love you too little man, I'll see you tomorrow." Bobby replied. He handed Cas to Dean, who slipped his shirt back on. "Bye Bobby, thanks!" Dean called as he walked out the door. Dean put Cas in the car and started their drive back home. "Daddy?" Cas said. Dean looked in the mirror at his tired son. "Yes Cas?" Dean replied. "What am I?" he asked. Dean thought of the best way to explain this to Cas. "You're an angel, Castiel." he told him. That's exactly what he was. "Daddy's little angel." Dean smiled. Cas grinned in the backseat. 

  


  


Dean drove him home, made them both some spaghetti o's and they both got into Dean's bed. Dean pulled Cas close to him. He was glad his little angel was safe and happy. No matter how much he grew, Castiel would always be daddy's little angel.  



End file.
